Remember
by CassaraYuki
Summary: There's something or rather someone Natsu wants badly but how is he supposed to have her when she can't even remember who he is? { a story I had to write for class. its my first story. I tried though. lol} [ Nalu Inspired!]


I never realized how dark and scary the sky looked in the morning; then again,  
it always looks gloomy to me since the accident. It's just another day for me  
to just fail at getting what I want, the beautiful girl, Lucy Heartifilia. She  
is so far out of my reach since the accident. We used to be close, so close  
everyone at the guild said we were practically inseparable.

Actually, speaking of the guild, I'm on my way there now, Lucy's rent is due  
soon so I figured I'd get to the guild extra early today so we could go on a  
mission, since, that's the only way to make money here in magnolia. Hopefully,  
Lucy won't kick me or yell at me like she normally does. It's like she doesn't  
trust me anymore. All I want is the old Lucy back so I can finally tell her how  
much I love her and want her to be by my side. I think it'll be pointless to  
tell her that now considering it'll probably freak her out. Anyways, I'm here  
walking into the guild and out of my luck, the first person I run into happens  
to be Lucy. 'Great'

"Morning Luce!" I yell clinging to her

"Ummmm, morning…" she says pushing me off "can you not do that  
to me? You do that every day….. I don't even know you that well…"

I just look at her and smile, of course the smile is faked, and I honestly want  
to scream 'it's me Natsu!' But, I can't get her to remember that way. "Yeah,  
I'm sorry … I guess I kind of forgot...But I was wondering if you want to go on  
a mission with me today? Please? You always say no. If you want Gray and Erza  
can come too, and I know your rent is due soon, and I'm pretty sure it's pretty  
hard to suddenly come up with 7,000 jewels considering you haven't been going on  
missions since…." I can't say it. "Anyways, Happy misses you too. What do you  
say? It can be-"I didn't get to finish because a pair of warm vanilla scented  
hands covered my mouth.

"You're ranting. I'll go if it'll finally  
get you to calm down I know i always say no, but it's because…..I don't know… I  
feel weird when you're around me... Its Natsu right? Yeah I'll go with you, Gray  
and Erza, but mainly because my rent is due!"

I smile because she  
finally said yes and i hug her. She laughs that beautiful musical laugh that I  
love, her cheeks turning a rosy color, her golden hair drapes her shoulders, '  
she's beautiful'. She probably thinks I'm a weird, It's ironic, the weirdo  
thinks I'm weird

"Let's go to the quest board then Natsu, lets pick  
an easy job. I don't want to struggle. I can barely remember all my keys names."  
We start to walk over to the quest board, everyone in the guild is staring at us  
but at the moment I prefer to ignore them.

"Don't worry Luce, even if  
we were taking a hard job, I would never let anything happen to you, I lov- I  
mean, you're my friend. " A friend I love and preferably want to be my  
girlfriend, but, I can't tell her that.  
"Yeah I know but still, Hey why don't  
we take this quest it looks easy. We just need to retrieve a book from these  
bandits who took them. It doesn't look that hard and the reward is 14,000  
jewels. That's two months of rent!"

I smile, my Lucy, my weirdo, well  
could be mine, shes so cute when she's happy. We look for Happy (my furry blue  
feline who flies, don't ask we found him as an egg), Erza and Gray. " Hey Mira?  
Where are Gray, Happy and Erza?" i question our white haired bar  
tender.

" Gray finally said yes to going out on a date with Juvia,  
Erza said she had something to do with Jellal, and Happy is spending the day  
with Wendy and Carla at some new fun plex that opened up. Looks like its just  
you and Lucy as usual."I didn't like the gleam in her eye nor did the creepy  
smile she was giving me help out.

"umm, okay do you still want to go  
Luce?" i didn't want her to be uncomfortable since its just me now. The fact  
that Gray, Erza and Happy are all busy made me ecstatic , Lucy... not so much.

"Of course! i still need my rent money!" or maybe i was wrong, then  
again rent is the most important thing to her. I should be the most important  
thing to her not her stupid rent ,but then again if she didn't have her rent she  
wouldn't have her home.

So were on our way to 252 Rosemary Drive  
Magnolia, well at least that's what Lucy said the address was, and the train  
ride there was horrible, my motion sickness made the ride the worst. Normally,  
Lucy would let me lay my head on her lap while she rubbed her slender fingers  
through my salmon locks, it would put me to sleep and by the time i knew it we  
were at our stop. she didn't do that this time. she laughed... the whole ride.  
At least she was smiling. We walked and stopped by a few vendors every now and  
then. We had to get to the address eventually right? it felt like forever and  
it was quiet,... too quiet. we passed by a street vendor who was selling  
Sakura flowers and Lucy stopped. She picked up the rainbow ones and stared at  
them. she looked confused or seemed to like them? i don't know girls are  
confusing. she turned them over and over in her hands then smiled.

"Hey Luce you okay?" i was really starting to get worried. why is she smiling  
suddenly and why isn't it because of me? Stupid flowers.

" i remember  
something, these flowers..." she looks up and looks me straight in he eyes,  
dark azure orbs meeting brown chocolate orbs. " when i was sick at home one time  
during the magnolia Sakura festival. it was going to be my first time going but  
i got sick and couldn't get out of bed. You ended up digging up the Sakura tree  
in magnolia square and sending down the river on a boat so i wouldn't miss it. i  
remember you dong that for me."

"You...remember?" my face feels a  
little wet but i dont care at the moment. Can her memories of me actually be  
coming back little by little?

"Natsu are you crying?"

"No! i have something in my eye. its probably a petal or something or a rock.  
Real men don't cry" of course she doesn't believe me. she laughs and comes over  
to me after having bought the flowers. She hugs me and whispers a soft thank you  
then starts to walk ahead of me.

"Luce!" she stops and turns around.  
" i need to tell you something! i know it might sound weird and i couldn't tell  
you before, with what happened and all... but i have to tell you! ive held it in  
for too long."

"I'm listening Natsu." she smiles clutching the  
flowers to her chest.

" i know you don't have your memories back yet,  
but i know they'll all return to you one day and I'm willing to wait until that  
day because i desperately want you and need you Luce. i probably sound really  
cheesy and probably like i read this somewhere but what I'm saying is the truth  
so please... don't laugh... and just don't forget what I'm about to tell  
you...ever. you have to remember this until you have your memory  
back..." i take a deep breathe. i need to tell her. i have to tell her.  
i want to tell her. " I love you Lucy Heartifilia. i have for a really long  
time. i just wish id told you when you remembered everything."

" i  
know Natsu. I know you do."

" wha-"

"i don't know how, i  
guess its a kind of feeling, and hearing it from you... i like you too.. a  
lot.. i think. i had a feeling. i may not remember you well or know you well..  
but for some reason when I'm around you i feel weird. i get butterflies and all  
warm inside.i guess, i just feel uncomfortable because .. i don't remember you.  
I'm not saying i cant accept your feelings, but i just cant at the moment. i  
just need to remember first." She looks happy, yet her eyes aren't

smiling.

"i know... and ill wait"

"what?"

"  
ill wait if i have to. i just cant loose you."

"You know your a weird  
guy" she says through giggles

"Says the weirdo" she pushes my  
shoulder then runs up ahead.

" Did you forget i need to get my rent  
money?! Hurry up Pinky!"

"its not pink its salmon!" i yell running  
after her. i may not have her in my grasp yet. i may not have what i want yet,  
but i have hope, because one day she'll remember, and when she does i'll finally  
have the one thing i truly want.


End file.
